Get Out of my Dreams (Get into my Car)
by Trumpet-Geek
Summary: "You can check me out too if you want, give my tires a good rotation," Jack purred, "but I'm kind of on a tight schedule here, I need my car good to go for tomorrow. So, y'know. Later." / In which an over-the-top street racer named Jack brings his car in for a tune-up and ends up getting one himself. Alternate title: Aster is a Patient Man But Not That Patient.


**Get Out Of My Dreams (Get Into My Car)**

_By_: TG

_Summary_: In which an over-the-top street racer named Jack brings his car in for a tune-up and ends up getting one himself. Alternate title: Aster is a Patient Man But Not That Patient

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Guardians of Childhood, nor do I own the song Get Out Of My Dreams Get Into My Car (Billy Ocean).

_Warnings_: Rated for sex and swearing and obscenely beautiful cars.

_AN_: Yeah this is a Jackrabbit thing ptomlins, killianjoenss, and marbledfrost (tumblr) and I came up with on skype and I said I'd write it and here it is two months later haha.

Jack's Car (1968 Mustang Shelby Cobra GT500 white w/ blue racing stripes)

Pitch's Car (2014 black Dodge Charger)

Enjoy!

* * *

"Mister Black is here for his Charger," a heavily accented voice drifted over the PA system, barely discernable over the clinking of tools and the loud drone of the radio. Aster knew that North just wanted to give him a little warning after the last time Black brought his car in for work –the bugger had practically ripped Aster a new one after finding a smudge of grease on the headlight and their resulting verbal boxing match had nearly brought the auto shop roof down.

"Yeah, yeah," Aster muttered, waving a hand in the general direction of the office, where North sat chatting with his ladylove Toothiana. He could see them through the glass windows that let North look out into the garage; North was glaring at him, so he picked up a mostly clean towel and waved it pointedly, making a big show of wiping his hands off.

Mister Black didn't like to be kept waiting, as he had made _so_ very clear to Aster in their previous interactions, and he didn't exactly want to lose a customer who was the car equivalent of a hypochondriac (even if he thought said customer was a prissy little bitch), so he hurriedly grabbed the keys off the rack and entered the office.

Black was already in the lobby, standing off to the side and looking around himself with the air of superiority that always infuriated Aster. The moment he spotted Aster, his gaze turned from disinterested to derision. Great.

"Ah, finally," Black sneered.

"Sorry it took so long, Mistah Black. Was just cleaning up," Aster said, ignoring the pointed look North was giving him. The mechanic went to hand the man his keys, but Black didn't take them.

"After last time I insist that we go outside and check my car for damage. I do not want to take her home just to discover that your mechanic botched something."

Aster opened his mouth to tell Black exactly how much damage he could do (preferably with a fist to his pasty, pointy _face_), but North coughed loudly and could the man read his mind or something? Seriously.

"Fine," the mechanic agreed grudgingly. Black smirked at him and swept out the door. Aster rolled his eyes and stalked after him, taking deep breaths to try to control his temper and dispel the headache that was growing between his eyes –Black always had that effect on him.

He waited semi-patiently as Black inspected his car, rolling his eyes again when the man insisted on bending over to inspect the fender, bumper, grill, and chrome detailing. The effort Black put into trying to find something to hurl at Aster was almost comical –that was, until he stood up and sent him that smirk that always promised bad news.

"What now?" Aster asked, almost at his patience limit.

Black opened his mouth, but was interrupted by the smooth purr of what could only be a classic American muscle car. Aster felt his eyelids flutter at the sound; American muscles were his _favorite_. He turned around in time to see a white '68 Mustang Shelby GT500 pull up and oh gods it was _gorgeous_.

The car was obviously very well taken care of; it looked like it got a good waxing pretty regularly, and from what he could see through the windshield the interior got similar treatment. His mouth practically watered at the sight of it gleaming at him in the sunlight, and it took him several moments to realize that Black was trying to get his attention.

"Mechanic!"

"Wh –huh?"

"I was saying that I see a dent that was most certainly not here when I brought her in –and even if it was, I would have expected that you'd have taken care of that," the man said, face set in a scowl. "But since you are too busy ogling that piece of junk maybe I will just have to take this to your manager instead."

"Now you listen here –"

"That's not very nice."

Both men whipped around to see the newcomer, a young man slightly shorter than average for someone who looked to be in his early 20s. Aster immediately bristled; the kid was wearing a racing jacket and aviators, and he leaned against the Mustang with an air of indifference that Aster thought didn't belong anywhere near that work of mechanical art.

"I mean he's your mechanic, right?" The kid continued, smirking. "Be rude enough to him and maybe next time he'll cut your brake lines. Wouldn't blame him, personally. You seem like a dick."

Aster gaped and Black looked like a fish, with the way his mouth kept opening and shutting. The man just looked back at both of them, smirking.

"Now see here, you little punk –" Black raged. He took a step forward but Aster cut him off. The kid could throw insults around all he wanted but he looked like one good gust of wind would blow him away, and there was no way Aster would let some slimy little shit like Black scare away one of his customers.

"Ya got yer car. It's time ta leave."

At least the kid had the decency to wait until Black was in his car and on his merry way before he opened his mouth and said, "I could've taken him."

Aster ran a hand across his face tiredly. "Kid, this is Pitch Black. He never gets in a fight himself, he's got people for that."

"People?"

"_People_. Hope ya got good locks on yer doors," Aster said as he turned around and headed back inside. "Now are ya needin' service or what?"

"I'm needing service," the kid practically purred as he followed after the mechanic.

"_Car_ service."

"Well yeah, what other kind of service does an auto shop offer?"

Aster counted to ten before he responded. "Sure, kid. Drive her on in and we'll take a look." The kid might be a test of patience but the car was worth the suffering.

North and Tooth were still in the office chatting when Aster walked back in. North immediately bombarded him with questions about Black's behavior, but he waved the man off and mumbled something about giving the rest of his appointments to Sandy for the day while he worked on a car. North looked pleased that it hadn't come to blows, but the calculating look in Tooth's eyes made Aster hurry faster into the garage; he knew Tooth well enough to be weary of those looks.

The Mustang was just pulling in as he was closing the office door. The kid stepped out and took a look around; his aviators came off and Aster was faced with the most intense blue eyes he'd ever seen. He realized he was staring when the kid leveled him with a knowing grin.

"Right, so uh… What can I do for ya, kid?"

"Call me Jack. Jack Frost."

"Aster Bunnymund," he muttered back reflexively. "…Right. Jack. What seems to be the problem?"

Jack leaned across him to pop his hood, and Aster found himself momentarily distracted by the band of pale skin that showed when the kid's shirt and coat rode up.

"Well Mister Mechanic, my engine drops out, sometimes when I'm driving –hey, the engine's up here."

Aster jerked his eyes up to Jack's face and flushed at having been caught.

"You can check me out too if you want, give my tires a good _rotation_," Jack purred, "but I'm kind of on a tight schedule here, I need my car good to go for tomorrow. So, y'know. _Later_."

"Wh –now _see here _–"

"And I also want to get a general check-up, get my oil changed, my tires rotated –ah, the car's, not mine, like I said that can come later. Y'know, the works," Jack said, nonchalantly overriding Aster's defensive sputters.

"But wait, why does it have to be done for tomorrow?" Aster had been hoping to find an excuse to keep the car there overnight, just so he could take his time appreciating its beauty.

"Oh, I'm racing."

"What?" Aster said weakly. "Kid –"

"Jack."

"-yer tellin' me yer gonna take her out on the street tomorrow and race her? This car right here. _This fully restored forty-six year old car_. This _near-pristine_ example of American muscle."

"What? I'm the best street racer in Pennsylvania, I'm not gonna crash her. And even if I do, you'll fix her up, right?"

"You cannot be serious."

"Life in the fast lane, right Bun-Bun?"

"It's Bunnymund. Last I checked I'm not a bunny, mate. And fine, I'll fix her up for ya but if ya crash her tomorrow don't come cryin' to be 'bout how ya wrecked a classic, I'm not helpin' ya restore it."

"I'm not worried."

Aster stared at him. The kid smiled innocently back.

"Well what're ya still doin' in here, go wait in the lobby. I got work to do."

"Nah, I think I'll watch," Jack said, idly wandering around the garage. "I have a vested interest in car repair, after all."

"…Fine, but stay outta my way."

Over the next couple of hours Jack supervised Aster as he worked. Most of the time Jack let comfortable silence stretch between them, only punctuated by the radio; but sometimes he made comments –questions about what Aster was doing, about cars in general, or sometimes even about Aster himself. Usually Aster preferred silence or the drone of the radio in the background while he worked but he found that he appreciated having a conversation partner who had a general knowledge of cars and seemed genuinely interested in what he had to say.

"You must really love what you do," Jack said out of the blue, nearly startling Aster into dropping his wrench.

"Why do you say that?" He asked, sliding out from under the car to make eye contact with the kid.

Jack shrugged and grinned. "Oh I don't know, maybe because nearly everyone's gone and you haven't noticed."

Aster glanced around and realized the kid was right, it looked like just North was left in the office, doing paper work; the rest of the garage was empty and the tools put away for the night. "Huh."

Jack laughed softly and bent down, arm braced against the wheel hub. The warmth in his chest, totally unexpected but not unwelcome, spread at the sound, and he realized that Jack sounded like quiet happiness personified when he laughed.

"Why don'tcha take a break, Bun-Bun. There's always that tire rotation we talked about earlier," Jack said, wicked grin sharpening his features into something more predatory.

"Yeah, but –"

"Aster!" North burst in through the office door and nearly scared the bejeezus out of both Aster and Jack; they'd forgotten they weren't completely alone. "Everyone else has gone home! What gives, slowpoke?"

The Aussie glanced at Jack out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah North. I'm gonna stay late, get the kid's car taken care of tonight. You can gimme the keys, I'll lock up when I'm done."

North glanced back and forth between him and Jack as Aster stood, and Aster could see the rusty old cogs turning in his head as he put two and two together. "Ah, yes, is fine, Bunny. You return them to me tomorrow, yes?" He dropped the keys into Aster's outstretched hand and favored him with a lascivious smirk and an over exaggerated wink. Aster ran a hand across his face, irritated at the fact that North had him figured out, and even more annoyed at the fact that North would probably go home and report the evening's events to Tooth. Crazy sheila had a sixth sense about these things.

As Aster stared at North's retreating back, he considering calling the big man back so he wouldn't have to be alone with the overly confident maneater next to him, but the look on Jack's face promised things that a kid that young had no right promising and it made Aster's blood heat up under his skin.

He looked back toward where Jack had been, only to find him out of sight.

"Jack?"

"Over here, Bun-Bun," came the muffled reply. Aster looked around and finally found him; the kid had the driver's side door open and was bent over the seat, messing with something in the back –a racing helmet, Aster realized.

A racing helmet for a _motorcycle_.

Before he realized what he was doing, his hands were on Jack's hips and the kid let out a surprised cry as he was unceremoniously yanked out of the car and pinned to its body. "You little shit!"

Jack laughed once he got over the shock, his smile morphing into a smirk as he looked up at Aster from the cage of his arms. "What are you gonna do about it, Mister Mechanic? Y'gonna give me a tune up?"

Aster stared at him, caught. They'd only just met, but Jack was arching his neck a bit, offering it to him without reservation, and he was forcibly reminded of all the teasing and flirting Jack had thrown at him throughout the day. There was an itch under his skin that he was only just recognizing, and it was for _Jack_.

The kid made a noise in the back of his throat as their lips connected, and Aster didn't go easy on him. He licked at Jack's mouth until it opened for him, and then he plunged in, tasting and taking in all the little sounds Jack made.

Jack's fingers wove into his hair to tug him closer; even an inch was too much space between them after an entire day of teasing. Aster obliged, pressing his body into Jack's from thigh to chest, and Jack's resulting moan lit a fire in him that sang along his nerves and down to his groin. He braced himself against the car and rolled his hips into Jack's, nearly coming undone from the sounds Jack was making.

The kid tore his mouth from Aster's and panted, moaning brokenly as their hips rocked together. He looked thoroughly debauched, his mouth glistening and kiss bruised and his eyes glazed over with pleasure. It was gorgeous. Aster leaned back in and kissed at the corner of Jack's jaw and down his neck to bite and suck at the creamy throat on display, marking him.

Jack cried out in surprise, not expecting the bite, and Aster grinned against his skin. "That's fer all those stupid car lines."

"Worked on you, didn't it?" The kid asked breathlessly, squirming and flushed with arousal. "Aster –"

"All right all right, hold yer horses." Aster looked around, trying to find a place to do this because _oh god they were going to do this_, but Jack tugged at the hem of his shirt and caught his lips in a searing kiss when Aster turned back to him.

"How about my backseat?" He murmured, hands warm against the skin of Aster's stomach and chest. Aster groaned at the implication and kissed him again, let Jack help him take his shirt off when they parted.

"That was terrible, mate," Aster said, grinning. His hand shifted lower to grip at Jack's hips and without warning he lifted the kid up onto the hood and settled into the cradle of his hips. Jack cried out, surprised and a bit turned on my Aster's display of strength.

"Wh –the hood?!" Jack asked, even as he unzipped his racing jacket and started stripping. "But you're just gonna have to wax her up again after!"

"Have ya ever had sex in the backseat of a car before?" Aster grunted, helping Jack shuck his pants. "It gets _messy_."

Jack moaned at the purred suggestion in Aster's voice and wriggled his hips, demanding Aster get a move on and fuck him already. Aster had other plans though; he was going to show Jack Frost that you don't tease a man for an entire day and expect to get away with it.

He sank to his knees and Jack sat up, trying to follow him down. Aster none too gently shoved him back down so that he was braced on his elbows and, keeping in eye contact, turned his head to lick and nip the kid's knobby knee. Jack signed and let his head fall back as Aster's lips worked up to the inside of his thigh, stopping when he reached the barrier of Jack's boxer briefs.

Curious, he licked along Jack's clothed erection, wincing at the taste of fabric. Above him Jack gasped and in a flurry of motion managed to push his underwear halfway down his legs before Aster realized what was happening. He chuckled and helped Jack take them off the rest of the way.

"Bet you'll taste much better this way," he murmured against sensitive skin. Jack whined when instead of going down on him, Aster moved away to nip at his hipbones and navel. The Aussie laughed softly against the crease of his thigh as Jack sobbed at him, pulled at his hair and spread his legs wider. "What's the matter, mate? Ya can dish it out but ya can't take it?"

"Please –AH!" Jack's fingers tightened almost painfully in his hair when Aster's mouth finally fit over the head of his erection and began to suck. He kept his touches light, and held Jack's hips down with his free hand when he tried to thrust up into Aster's mouth. "Fuckin' tease!"

The Aussie came off of Jack's erection with a wet pop and immediately blew on the head. Jack keened and twisted his hips, trying to get some kind of relief from all the teasing. "Payback's a bitch, eh Jackie?"

"Nng, Aster, just –" Jack was looking at him, desperate, flushed a pretty pink and writhing naked –for _him_. He was the one doing this to Jack.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it kid," Aster muttered gruffly, suddenly very much done with the teasing. He shucked his own filthy jeans and underwear, taking in Jack's hungry stare as he stripped. He'd always been aware that he was fairly attractive physically, but Jack's gaze warmed him from the inside out, making him flush at the blatant desire in his baby blues.

"Got any lube?" He asked once he was fully naked. He made his way back into the cradle of Jack's hips and moaned as their erections rubbed together. He smirked when he noticed that Jack was too distracted by the hands running over his chest and arms and stomach, the fingers tweaking his nipples and running along prominent hipbones. "I'll take that as a no."

"That's funny," Jack said breathily. "I thought th-this place provided lube services."

"Har har. Hold tight, Frostbite, I've got some. Wouldn't want to burn out your engine," Aster leered. He moved away from Jack, eliciting a whine from the white haired kid, and grabbed for his jeans. He always kept a packet of lube and a condom in his wallet, _just in case_.

When he got back to Jack he leaned over him, covering the smaller body with his and giving into the urge to brush a fond, gentle kiss over Jack's heart. He shucked Jack up the hood a little further so that their hips were better aligned and twisted open the packet of lube. "Ready?"

"Mm I've been waiting all day for this Aster, so hurry up and fuck me," Jack murmured, pressing his face into the junction of Aster's neck and shoulder and gently sucking a bruise into the skin. The Aussie sighed and tried to maneuver around Jack's desperate clinging to slick his fingers. His fingers trailed over the surprisingly muscled flesh of Jack's stomach and lower, leaving a trail of slick that cooled against the snow-white skin.

The sound Jack made when Aster began to prepare him was incredible, almost animalistic, a lovely mix of pleasure and pain. Aster felt light-headed, his body flushing hot with desire at the sight of that sinful body writhing against his fingers, legs flung wide and welcoming. It was too much, but not enough.

They both moaned when Aster slid in, hips shifting in small thrusts to help Jack accommodate to the intrusion. He was incredibly tight, and hot, and _god_ it's been too long and Aster already felt ready too hot and too cold and _too much_.

Jack wasn't giving him any time to catch his breath, either; the little demon moaned and twisted his hips, legs wrapped around Aster's waist as he tried without much success to fuck himself on the cock impaling him.

"Jesus," Aster breathed, settling his weight over Jack, forearms braced against the hood as he started to thrust. He could tell right at the get-go this wasn't going to be a marathon; he tried to set a steady pace, but they were both too keyed up to really make it last. He thrust harder, canting his hips a bit, searching for that one spot inside of Jack that would make the racer see stars, and –

Jack wailed, looking surprised at himself, and Aster laughed under his breath. Found it. The kid clung to him, fingernails raking down his back as he was fucked. Aster purred at the pinpricks of pain and sped up, all but pounding Jack into the hood of his car while Jack moaned and gasped and rolled his hips.

"Hnng oh _god_ Aster I'm so –_please_ oh god faster –" Jack moaned. His hands clenched and unclenched against Aster's shoulder blades, eyes closed and face tipped back in pleasure. He was close.

Aster lifted his hand –it was difficult, his entire body was heavy with pleasure –and trailed his fingers lightly down Jack's chest and stomach, across trembling hips and further down, raising gooseflesh in their wake. Jack practically sobbed when they curled around his aching cock and began to stroke. The kid thrashed, the muscles of his ass clenching and unclenching deliciously around Aster's cock. Aster swiped his thumb across the head of Jack's erection and then with a wild cry the kid was coming on his chest and stomach, eyes and mouth open wide in pleasure.

Aster grunted, but it only took a few more thrusts for him to find completion as well, Jack's name tumbling from his lips as he came. Jack fell boneless back against the hood of his Mustang and Aster followed him down, panting into the side of his neck as Jack's fingers carded through his hair.

They rested in silence for a minute before a thought occurred to Aster. He grinned, tried to stop the laugh from bubbling up, but Jack must have sensed it because he made a drowsy questioning noise.

"What?"

"Finished first, didn'tcha, Frostbite," Aster said, trying and failing to keep a straight face.

"Shut up."

"Crossed that finish line."

"No."

"Pretty soon we'll be ready for a victory lap."

"I thought I was the only one allowed to make bad car puns here."

"You could say that you just really revved my engine." Aster rolled his hips in emphasis. Jack's eyes lit with desire, but it was more like embers than a fire; they were both too exhausted to get up to another lap. Aster snickered.

"Can't take you anywhere," Jack said fondly, scratching lightly at Aster's scalp. "Now get off of me, it's really late and I need my beauty sleep if I'm going to win tomorrow's race."

Aster frowned but let him up, feeling strange as he watched Jack limp toward where his clothes had been flung. It took a moment for Aster to realize that he was anxious about Jack's departure; he didn't want this to be the last time they saw each other. Jack might've been a brat, but he was witty and intelligent and attentive and _interesting_.

He sighed and finished doing up his jeans. The garage was open and Jack had his keys back, there was no reason for the kid to stay, and yet Aster could see him hesitate as he opened the driver's side door.

"Say," Jack said, looking uncharacteristically nervous. "You wanna come?"

Aster grinned and tugged on his shirt. "Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that."

Jack gave him a slow smile –a real one –and climbed gracefully in. The engine purred to life and Jack put an arm across the passenger seat, looking behind him as he prepared to back out.

"Wait!" Aster cried, surprising them both. Jack made a confused noise in the back of his throat, but Aster was already leaning through the open driver's side window, his hand sliding against Jack's jaw as he brought their lips together one more time.

"For good luck," he murmured when they broke apart.

"Already got lucky tonight, but thanks anyway Bun-Bun," Jack snarked, grinning. Aster stamped down on the fond smile threatening to creep onto his face and made to playfully dive back into the window, but with a laugh and a squeal of tires he was gone.

Maybe they'd have that victory lap tomorrow.

* * *

_AN_: AH I really wanted to work in something about Aster giving Jack the pink slip to his heart but couldn't find anywhere to put it so (\^_^/)

You can find me on my personal blog at americaengland. tumblr. com or my writing blog at trumpet-geek. tumblr. com!

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
